Justified Killing
by chibiryu
Summary: Can killing be justified? Is it right or wrong? Yami tries to convince Yugi that sometimes, killing is not always a bad thing... (Vamp fic, one-shot, YYY)


A/N: Yugioh is owned by Takahashi-sensei, not miserable little me ;_;  
  
It's been a couple of months since I last wrote a Yugioh fic...well, a couple of months since I wrote any fics, for that matter. But after my extensive break, I have returned! I just hope my writing didn't deteriorate...  
  
This fic was actually written on the spur of the moment (though I'm still clueless as to what drove me to write it in the first place XD). The message underlying this story is NOT to be taken seriously!  
  
Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated!  
  
~ Chibiryu  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Justified Killing  
  
The sky cried that night.  
  
Needles of rain penetrated his skin – cold, harsh, and wet – filming down his face and diluting the remnants of blood. Dull pink droplets fell one by one onto a girl's limp hand, spiraling down her pale wiry arm in vine-like paths. Her white Sunday dress, once unblemished, was stained red, a gush of burgundy hemorrhaging from the pair of large puncture wounds on her neck. Her childish face was contorted with fear, lips slightly agape, skin a startling ivory in the rain.  
  
It was a grotesquely beautiful image: the tainted innocent.  
  
He knelt beside her to brush back the ivory hair that clung stubbornly to her face, but suddenly stopped. Two gray eyes stared at him, clouded, blank, and dead, screaming why, why, WHY?!  
  
"You had to."  
  
Three simply words that justified his killing. Yugi laughed bitterly and turned towards his lover, who leaned against the alley wall, arms crossed nonchalantly over his chest. But then again, the person who Yugi had fallen in love with was a murderer, a hunter, a predator. For him, killing came as easily as breathing; it meant a continuation of life, the path to eternity.  
  
"I know..." Yugi whispered hoarsely. Amethyst orbs met crimson, glistening despite the lack of light. Perhaps it was because of the tears for the gratuitous deaths. Or it could simply be because of the rain. "But, Yami, it feels so wrong..."  
  
Yami scoffed at those words and eyed the corpse with impassive detachment. Then he launched into a short monologue, his voice clear and resonant over the thundering rain. It was the same speech over and over: a reason to why they kill, why they have the right to take the life of another.  
  
"It's not wrong, Aibou. In a way, we're just like those humans. They mercilessly slaughter animals for they own selfish reasons. They have no qualms because they claim their actions are justified by the need to survive. What does killing a couple thousand of cows or chickens matter when humans are provided with food?" He stared pointedly at Yugi. "What if you were a cow, Aibou? You would be dead right now."  
  
Yugi paused to consider the possibility, even though he knew the morbid answer. Nevertheless, he responded, "Well, I suppose..."  
  
The other shook his head, specks of rainwater flying from his golden bangs. "You would be dead, sooner or later," he said firmly, as if he had the power to foresee the future. "My point is, for the same reason that humans slaughter animals, we 'slaughter' humans. They may think they're at the top of the food chain –" the corner of his lips quirked up, revealing tiny silver fangs. "– but they're not."  
  
"That still doesn't make it feel right." Yugi glanced down at the girl once more, who gray eyes reflected nothing of the bright spirit every child possessed. He hugged himself and shivered, each raindrop that hit him a pang of guilt and regret.  
  
Cold arms embraced him from behind, and Yugi leaned back against the leather-clad chest. A faint coppery smell, mixed with the stench of rain, whiffed up his nose as the other muzzled his cheek. Yugi closed his eyes and inhaled the familiar scent – the scent of his kind.  
  
A soft whisper caressed his ear as Yami tried to offer condolence. "Of course not. No one said it was right, but no one said it was wrong either. That's the way things are, Aibou, and there's nothing we can do about it. To live, we must eat. And to eat, we must kill."  
  
Yugi nodded mutely as he watched the stream of incarnadine flow down the gutter. He could never finish his 'meals' because of the terrible guilt that churned in his stomach, efficiently subduing his 'cravings.' No matter how many times he listened to Yami's reasoning, he still had the hand of a murderer. His eyes lingered on the blood as the other continued coolly, "Besides, we are somewhat better than those humans. We don't kill as often. No, only taking enough to satisfy our hunger. But they, they do it to the point of excessiveness – more than they need to survive."  
  
At this, Yugi turned his face slightly so he could meet the other's eyes. Crimson orbs watched him intently as he asked, "Oh? Why?"  
  
Taking the opportunity to lick the blood off Yugi's lips, Yami chuckled slightly as a faint blush crossed the other's cheeks. The fresh drops of blood were refreshing, sparking the hunger inside him. But now wasn't the time to hunt. He could wait.  
  
"Because, Aibou, the humans produce a lot of...unnecessary food." Yami searched through his memory. "Take, for example, hamburgers – made from the slaughtering of cows. However, I doubt humans will face extinction if those were taken away."  
  
Yugi made a sound of understanding, though a small part of him still remained unconvinced. Yami must have sensed this, for he turned Yugi around so that they were face to face. Frowning slightly, he muttered, "Don't worry about it, Aibou. I assure you, our killing is justified."  
  
And then he kissed Yugi full on the lips.  
  
The girl with gray eyes watched the two lovers' intimate activities. The rain had abated to a light drizzle, and the water that filmed off her face was unnervingly similar to tears. Was her death truly justified? She didn't think so.  
  
~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Note: "Aibou" means partner...since Yami is Yugi's partner and all. Also, this story is not to be taken seriously; it is the result of chibiryu's extended writing vacation XD 


End file.
